Link
Link (リンク, Rinku) is the main protagonist of Hyrule Warriors. He is the main hero of every major Legend of Zelda title. His fairy companion in this title, Proxi (プロクシィ, Purokushii), often speaks on his behalf to preserve his silent protagonist role. Koei first used his likeliness for a collaboration costume in Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Role in Game This incarnation of Link fights for the Royal Army of Hyrule. He is revealed to be the Triforce of Courage's bearer during his first encounter with Volga. Character Information Personality Link is a kind individual with an affinity for fairies. He has a strong sense of justice that empowers him to stand against any evil, which marks him as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He is also a quiet person, preferring to let his actions (and his fairy companion) speak for him. After claiming the Master Sword, Link gained a sense of pride that quickly evolved into overconfidence and a feeling of invincibility, which Cia used to create an unending army of Dark Links against the Hyrulean Army. After his friends assisted him against the doppelgangers, Link overcame these flaws by understanding that he could not do everything by himself, dispelling the Dark Links and unlocking the true power of the Master Sword. Quotes Link himself has no spoken dialogue; his "lines" are provided by his fairy companion Proxi. *"Yes, just like that!" *"Great work, Link! You made that look easy!" *"Good job, Link!" *"That went well, yeah? Great job, Link!" Gameplay Hylian Sword & Master Sword= Pressing and/or holding down the final button of a charge attack allows variations of the Spin Attack; players can move while charging the attack. Link is also capable of following up a guard or evasion with a counterattack using this moveset. Any time Link finds him self in the air due to an attack, pressing Y''' allows him to perform a series of aerial slashes and tap '''X to have him strike the ground. X''' can be comboed after '''Y. :X''': Link does a clockwise 540° spin slash with the reverse-edge of his sword. This move is holdable. Hold '''X to charge it up, then release for a counter-clockwise 360° spinslash. :Y''', '''X: Link lowers himself as he turns around clockwise into a jump-through upward vertical slash to the right. It can be followed by either triple aerial sword swipes (comprising of a horizontal slash, then an upward diagonal slash to the right, then tilts his body so that his body is angled diagonally in the air and does a flip-through downward diagonal slash to the left) and/or a cartwheel in the air transitioned into a Sword-plant. :Y''', '''Y, X': Link performs a back flip before twirling his sword into reverse-grip style before stepping forward with his left leg and slashing diagonally upward to the right, sending forth a spinning wave of energy. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Link performs an inward spin attack as he rises into the air (known as Cyclone Attack in Soulcalibur II). :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Link charges forward and bulldozes enemies with his shield, finishing with a sword thrust. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Perform a series of slashes with the sword, ending in a series of front flips holding the sword out in front of him, striking once per flip. The final strike having him slam his sword into the ground to deal slight knock back to enemies. : A': Link extends his sword up and points it skyward. A beam of cyan light extends the reach of his blade before he leans forward and pulls it to his right side under his right arm. Link then does a 2160° counter-clockwise horizontal spin slash while slightly moving forward, damaging many surrounding enemies simultaneously. Link then waves his sword downward diagonally to the left, removing the extension. :'Focus Spirit + A': Link cartwheels back in the air (off of his left side) and pulls his sword back, the tip of blade pointing directly in front of him. A beam of light cyan energy extends the reach of the blade of his sword before Link then steps forward with his left foot as he lunges forward with a strong one-handed thrust. Link then steps back with his left leg as he waves his sword downward diagonally to the left, removing the cyan extension. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Holds up his sword and summons a field of energy that sends enemies flying. :Weak Point Smash: Link steps forward with his left leg and does a downward diagonal slash to the left, a horizontal slash to the right, then an upward vertical slash to the left, after which he steps forward with his right leg as he pulls his sword back and then steps forward with his left leg into a forward thrust. :Guarding an Attack + X': After guarding Link jumps up as he swings his shield diagonally upward to the right, generating a field of energy to stun enemies, then does a strong two-handed downward diagonal slash to the left, knocking back enemies. :'Back Dodge + X''': Link steps forward with his left leg into a straight thrust (Same as the ending hit of his '''Weak Point Smash). :Side Dodge + X''': Link steps forward with his left leg into a straight thrust (Same as the ending hit of his '''Weak Point Smash). :Forward Dodge + X''': A discus jump-through upward slash to the right (Same as his '''Y, X'). :'Master Sword Variation: The Master Sword comes with a unique weapon ability that accompanies each charge attack with multiple energy bursts and slashes, further extending the weapon's overall range and power. This feature is unlocked during the player's confrontation with Cia at the Temple of Souls. Extra energy waves only appear when Link has full health. If Link has sustained any damage, the Master Swords attacks will function like the standard Sword and Shield moveset. This moveset allows for quick strikes, decent defense, and average mobility. It is a very balanced fighting style that is easy for anyone to use. Eventually Link can unlock the Master Sword. It uses the same moveset as the Hylian Sword, only players are unable to upgrade it. *Link's victory pose is based on artwork from Ocarina of Time and the animation he does after defeating King Bulblin in Twilight Princess. |-|Magic Rod= :X''': Tapping '''X creates a medium-sized flaming pillar that persists and will slowly move forward. Pressing and holding X''' will cause an explosion when released. :'''Y, X''', '''X, X': Link slams the rod into the ground creating a vertical pillar of fire in front of him, which launches enemies into the air. He then summons another pillar of fire floating horizontally in front of him. He then raises the rod above his head and twirls it, which causes the horizontal pilla of fire to split into two and gyrate, mimicking the movements of the rod. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: The rod transforms into a large axe as he performs an upward diagonal forward slash to knock enemies into the air; he then performs a series of spinning slashes, then throws the axe to cause it to orbit around him to damage all surrounding enemies like a boomerang, and then catches it as it returns to him. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: The rod transforms into a flame thrower and spews out 6 simultaneous spouts of flames towards enemies directly in front of Link. The flames then turn into a single fiery spiral tornado that vacuums in enemies and launches them. Link then holds the rod over his head and a large flame pillar erupts upwards. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Link slams the rod into the ground creating a fiery magic circle. A small fiery eastern dragon emerges from the circle and twirls around him before flying into the sky, damaging any enemies in its path. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Fires a series of magical bullets from the tip of the staff, does some spinning slashes. The staff then becomes larger and resembles a cannon, with Link shooting a large blast from it that travels straight forward. : A': Link holds the rod with both hands points the rod over head and summons a large flaming eastern dragon that flies forward in a spiraling motion, damaging enemies in front of him. :'Focus Spirit + A': Link points the rod skyward as the end of the rod ignites. He then swings it downward in front of him, which summons a large flaming rock to fall from the sky, harming enemies directly in front of him. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Link presses the base of the rod into the ground as it transforms into a large pillar, forming shields around Link as the orb in the rod creates a large fiery blast to ignite nearby foes. :Weak Point Smash: The rod transforms into a cannon with a large Triforce symbol at the end of the barrel. It then shoots out a large fire ball. The magic rod relies on offense, and has an explosive fighting style that is decent at handling crowds. Its attacks can be used to combo and juggle enemies at a distance. Due to its poor defensive capabilities, players are encouraged to dodge frequently while using it. |-|Gauntlets= :X''': Link picks up enemies, boulders, or bomb flowers. Press '''X again to throw them. :Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Lifts up a clump of earth and throws it at enemies. Then burrows underground, only to erupt out of it while performing a powerful uppercut punch. :Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Link bumps his fists together, creating an electrical burst of energy. He then fist-pounds the ground, sending three electric bursts forward. He then does a large swipe with his left hand. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Pulls out a giant stone pillar from the ground and flips it over his head, suplexing it into the ground behind him. He then grabs it by the end and spins it around him, before tossing it into the air. Link then jumps up to grab hold of it, and then slams it down into the ground, shattering it. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The gauntlets become electrified as Link slams his hands into the ground. He then lifts a portion of the ground up as he does a backflip, exploding it with electrical energy. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Swings the ball and chain horizontally three times in a sweeping motion, then slings the ball in front of him twice, with the last hit dealing knockback. : '''A: Slams the ball into the ground then jumps into the air, yanking on the chain. Players are given a visual representation of Link flipping the landscape around in a circle, the attack ending with a burst of rocks shooting up from the ground as the ball is pulled out of the ground. :Focus Spirit + A': Link tosses the ball up into the air, then yanks the chain to sling it back to him. He then punches the spiked ball forward, causing it to fly straight out in front of him and damage all enemies within range. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Link pounds his knuckles together before jumping up and punching the ground, causing electrical energy to form a dome around him and sending enemies flying. :Weak Point Smash: Lifts up a huge slab of solid rock then slams it down onto the enemy. Gauntlets emphasize brute strength over speed. Link may be open to punishment if it is used too recklessly. Use good timing and distances to make the best of its one hit strikes. *The stone pillar in his third charge attack are from Ocarina of Time. *Digging resembles the Digging Mitts from Skyward Sword. |-|Great Fairy= :X': The Great Fairy spins around summoning energy into her self. This gives her a glowing pink aura that temporarily boosts her attack power, while lowering her defense. :'Y, X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and takes his sword, and performs a series of large energy slashes in his direction, causing him to dodge left and right to avoid them while they damage enemies. :'Y,' Y', X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and shoots an orb of light at him. Link smacks it back towards her with his sword and they repeat this a few more times, while enemies caught in the middle are constantly taking damage. The attack ends with her slamming a larger orb of light into the ground, knocking surrounding enemies away. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and summons several large magic bombs to rain from the sky onto the ground, damaging all enemies around them. She flies up into the air as they're falling, and when the last bomb drops, she falls to the ground (while striking a pose) on her butt to knock back enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies into the air. Shortly after, a whirlpool of water forms on the ground in front of link, forming a Great Fairy fountain. The Great Fair leaps out from the fountain, the water splashing the surrounding enemies dealing damage. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies over him, as dark thunder clouds form over head as a divine sky beast (Levias) appears and makes lightning bolts rain down from the clouds all around Link. The attack ends with a dome of lightning forming around link and exploding, sending all enemies flying. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: The Great Fairy performs a series of kicking attacks as well as sweeping motions with her body, finishing off the attack with a heal raising kick to knock enemies into the air, performs a series of slashes, then a roundhouse kick that causes water to splash enemies and knock them back. : A': The Great Fairy flies high into the air, and commands the moon (from Majora's Mask) to fall down onto the ground and create a large explosion. :'Focus Spirit + A': The Great Fairy creates a summoning circle under her feet, summoning many fairies. She then blows a kiss towards enemies charged with fairy magic. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies over head causing large orbs of water to fall from the sky as she flies over him. :Weak Point Smash: The Great Fairy strikes a pose, sending out energy waves all around her to send enemies flying. The Great Fairy is all about hard-hitting range attacks. She hits fast, floats away from counterattacks, and can juggle crowds with multiple hits. The moveset is extremely easy to exploit. She also moves slowly and her attack animations have relatively long durations. She does not take damage during attack animations. *Her act of placing Link in a bottle is a reversal of the latter capturing fairies in the Zelda series. *Her C3 references the Dead Man's Volley boss battle strategy in the Zelda series. *Levias in her C6 originated from Skyward Sword. *The Moon from Majora's Mask is her Special Technique. |-|Horse = DLC only. : X''': Epona charges forward using one carrot from the gauge. Using '''X when there is no carrot has Epona rear up. Using X''' while dashing has Link do a quick upward vertical slash to the right. : '''Y, X''', '''X, X''': Epona turns around 180° clockwise and mule kicks upward. Link sheathes his sword and fires three arrows from out of Epona's rearside. Link then draws his sword and does an upward diagonal slash to the right while Epona turns back 180° clockwise, releasing out a diagonal ring-shaped shockwave, hitting nearby enemies. : '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Epona rears up and kicks forward with her right foreleg, then her left, then her right. Epona then stomps down forlegs down, causing a quake. Link then swings his sword overhead in a clockwise circular motion twice before pulling it over his right shoulder as Epona leaps forward, causing it to glow before doing a wide horizontally slash to the left, releasing a spin-slash effect. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Epona jumps up briefly before stomping her hind legs onto the ground, generating a quake. Epona then, jumps up and slams her forelegs onto the ground, generating another quake. Epona then gallops forward as Link then slashes upward vertical to the left then right, repeating the two slashes three times before executing a wide horizontal slash to the left, releasing a ring-shaped shockwave, hitting nearby enemies.. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X''': Epona rushes forward then Link does two slashes. Epona leaps forward. Link then slashes three times as Epona jumps in a zig-zag pattern before thrusting forward. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Epona tucks her head downward to the left as she gallops forward into swinging her head diagonally upward to the right. She then gallops forward as Link then does an upward diagonal slash to the right from out of Epona's left, then an upward vertical slash to the left out of her right side. Epona then leaps forward, then ended by Link pulling his sword back, holding it over his right shoulder, having it glow before slashing horizontally to the left, sending forward a disc-shaped spinning wave of energy. : A': Link raises his sword skyward, causing a beam of light cyan to extend the reach of his blade. Epona then rushes forward for approximately one second. Epona then turns right 90° as Link raises his sword overhead. Link then does a strong downward vertical slash to the left, sending forth a vertical blade beam before having Epona turn back. :'Focus Spirit + A': Epona rears up as Link does an upward vertical slash to the right. Epona then stomps her forelegs three times before rearing up once more and doing a delayed final stomp. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Link sways his sword diagonally upward to the right then left before having Epona charge forward with his forward sword-thrust. At the end of Epona's charge, Link pulls his sword briskly over his right shoulder as Epona rears up, sending out a quake, knocking away nearby enemies. Afterwards, Link poses by swinging his sword horizontally to the left. :Weak Point Smash: Epona rears up before stomping its forelegs onto the ground, knocking the enemy up slightly. Link then pulls his sword back over his right shoulder, causing it to glow before hitting the enemy with a strong horizontal slash to the left, sending out a quake, hitting surrounding enemies. Afterwards, Link poses by thrusting his sword skyward. *Uses a carrot gauge like in Ocarina of Time. |-|Spinner = Amiibo gift only. :X': :'Y, X''', '''X, X': :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y : A': :'Focus Spirit + A': :'Focus Spirit Finisher: :Weak Point Smash: Weapons Hylian Sword & Master Sword= * - Can go up to 500 with its unique ability unlocked. This is accomplished by acquiring all variations of all characters's non-DLC weapons. *Link's third sword is a redesign of the one seen in the Adventure of Link box art. |-|Magic Rod= |-|Gauntlets= *Silver Gauntlets and the Golden Gauntlets are from Ocarina of Time. *The Ball and Chain paired with Silver Gauntlets are from Twilight Princess; the Golden Gauntlets' ball and chain references Ball & Chain Troopers from A Link to the Past. *The ball and chain for the third weapon becomes Bow-Wow from Link's Awakening |-|Great Fairy= *Second weapon references the Good Bee from A Link to the Past. *Third weapon references the Crimson Loftwing from Skyward Sword. |-|Horse= DLC only. *The second variation of Epona is from Twilight Princess whereas the third one is from Ocarina of Time. *Epona's third variation bears a striking resemblance to Red Hare. |-|Spinner = Amiibo gift only. Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Link Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Link Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Link Knight Uniform - HW.png|Trainee tunic Gold Skulltula Reward Blue Tunic - HW.png|Zora Tunic Gold Skulltula Reward Red Tunic - HW.png|Goron Tunic Link DLC 01 - HW.png|Hero's Clothes Twilight Princess "Courage" DLC costume Link Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|Knight's of Skyloft Uniform Skyward Sword "Courage" DLC costume Link Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|Kokiri Tunic Ocarina of Time "Courage" DLC costume Link DLC 04 - HW.png|Dark Link DLC costume Link_DLC_05_-_HW.png|Purple Tunic from the Master Quest pack Link DLC 06 - HW.png|Postman costume from the Twilight Princess pack Link DLC 07 - HW.png|Yellow Tunic from the Twilight Princess pack Link DLC 08 - HW.png|Fierce Deity Link costume from the Majoras Mask pack Link DLC 09 - HW.png|Beast Ganon costume from the Boss pack Link DLC 10 - HW.png|Classic Tunic costume from the 1.7.0 Update. Link Alternate Costume (HWL).jpg|Hyrule Warriors Legends alternate costume Proxy - HW.png|Proxi DWvs-link-skywards-costume.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou VS collaboration character skin |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（片手剣）プレイムービー| 『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（ロッド）プレイムービー| 『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（グローブ）プレイムービー| Hyrule Warriors Link Courage Costumes Trailer| Wii U - Hyrule Warriors Link Spinner| External Links *'''Link: Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page, Soulcalibur wiki page *'Proxi:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Great Fairy:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Epona:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters